The invention relates to an exhaust gas heat exchanger for transferring heat between the exhaust gas of a combustion engine of a motor vehicle and a coolant in accordance with the features in the preamble of claim 1.
Exhaust gas heat exchangers and the construction and operation thereof are known from EP 2 436 897 A2, DE 601 19 740 T2 or DE 199 07 163 C2, for example. Such heat exchangers are used, in particular, as exhaust gas recirculation coolers or as charge air coolers in motor vehicles.
Each exhaust gas heat exchanger requires coolant connections for supplying and discharging coolant. In general, the connections are embodied as axial pipe stubs, which are joined to the housing. External coolant transfer points are generally provided with pipes. Owing to the installation space and for reasons of cost, the coolant transfer points are close to the cooler. In order to be able to achieve the respective position on the housing of the exhaust gas heat exchanger, small bending radii on pipes or necks on the housing or housing shell and additional punched or milled parts are required in some cases. This is in need of improvement, both in terms of production and of assembly.
DE 10 2011 077 459 A1 discloses a connecting arrangement between a connection pipe and a connecting partner provided on a heat exchanger, wherein the connecting partner has at least one passage opening, which is designed with a shape complementary to that of the connection pipe, and at least one receiving opening, into which the end face of the connection pipe can be inserted at least partially, forming a press fit. The connecting partner has a receiving region for brazing material, wherein the receiving region extends on the axially outer end of the passage opening. The brazing material is arranged in the receiving region.